1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle cruise control system.
2. Background Information
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2002-234358 discloses a conventional preceding vehicle following cruise control system in a total range of vehicle speeds (0 to 100 km/h) in which a preceding vehicle following cruise control (i.e., a following cruise control) is executed is divided into a plurality of vehicle speed regions. The conventional preceding vehicle following cruise control system is configured to execute the following cruise control so that a host vehicle follows a preceding vehicle in a manner corresponding to the vehicle speed region in which the host vehicle is traveling.
In view of the above, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure that there exists a need for an improved vehicle cruise control system. This invention addresses this need in the art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.